


aphrodisiac ❁ seventeen oneshots

by kisseua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisseua/pseuds/kisseua
Summary: ♢ of course I do. i... I love you too much." he cracked a small smile under all his cries. "i'll forgive you then." ♢≫ short drabbles of gay/x reader ships in 17 (crossposted in wattpad under "-kisseua") ≪





	1. of cherries and cream [soonhoon]

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble collection filled with member x member and member x reader ships! leave now if this isn't your forte! the stories here range from the more innocent topics to the most scandalous, so read any warnings or notes that may be written before the actual story! requests/suggestions are currently open so if you want to request a topic or ship, please private message me or comment on this chapter only. this collection has been alive for over three years now, and hopefully I can continue to provide you all with beautiful fantasies <3
> 
> I cannot believe this collection is still alive since I first published it in seventh or eighth grade. I am a junior in high school now and life has been taking me a breeze, so please bare with me as I slowly but surely deliver beautiful content for you all in the future in this book, especially now that i have decided to publish onto ao3 as well! Much love ♥️
> 
> ♡ -kisseua ♡  
> instagram: kimikosplay  
> twitter: kawaiileona  
> discord: kimiko#6426  
> steam: kimikouuu

In which Jihoon and Soonyoung trick Seungcheol into thinking they're having loud sex in the dorm.

And did I mention Jihoon's a catboy?  
♡

Today was the 13 membered group's free day a week after their first music show win. The other 11 members went out to roam around the area which they've haven't been able to do much of since debut, leaving the young couple to themselves in the usually crowded dorm.

Soonyoung was sitting up on the bed with Jihoon on his lap. On the bedside table there stood a bowl of whipped cream and cherries. "Say ah," Soonyoung cooed, lifting the cherry above the catboy's mouth.

Jihoon let out a small meow, something he's been forced to hide away for a long time until now. He chewed the fruit from the stem with delight, smiling brightly at the blonde. "It's good."

"You're so cute." Soonyoung brought one of his hands from Jihoon's waist to his head, petting his hair as the younger leaned into the harmless touch.

Jihoon only blushed then, laying his head on Soonyoung's chest. Both of them were equally exhausted from their endless days in the dance studio and the producing studio. They never had time to be by themselves, and just bask in each other's presence. They were way too busy to cuddle in the bed or on the couch — they didn't even have time to joke around or play tricks on the other members.

So when Soonyoung heard Seventeen's leader enter the dorm a few moments later (they both knew it was Seungcheol from the loud yawn that was heard from the distance), he had an idea.

"Ah, Jihoon!" Soonyoung yelled suddenly in a whine, startling the small catboy from their momentary silence.

Jihoon lifted his head and gave the blonde a confused look. "I didn't do anything..?"

Soonyoung pointed at the cherries and cream next to them, pulling Jihoon by the neck to whisper in his ear.

"Let's make Seungcheol hyung think that we're taking advantage of the emptiness in the dorm. Loud."

"And why?" Jihoon widened his eyes at him when he pulled back to look at him after Soonyoung told him of his devious little prank on the oldest member.

"Come on, Jihoon! It'll be fun, and we haven't had a chance to play like this in a while." Soonyoung pouted with his lower lip sticking out. "Please, baby?"

"You're so weird," Jihoon laid his forehead back on Soonyoung's collarbone. "Why can't we just have actual loud sex instead of this?"

"Are you doubting my creative mind, Woozi?" Soonyoung petted him by the back of the ears, the kitty slightly shocked at the use of his fake name. "We can do that after he finds us."

Before Jihoon can respond, Soonyoung stood up and lifted the catboy with him while squeezing his ass.

Jihoon yelped at the sudden contact, wrapping his legs around his 'owner's' waist. "But why do you want to do it in the closet?"

Soonyoung used one hand to open the said closet, and set the catboy down on the free space at the bottom. "I just don't want him to find us where we usually are, and besides..."

The blonde quickly went to the table by the bed and took the two bowls, placing them on Jihoon's lap. He sat himself in front of him and closed the door, leaving them in the dark. "...think of all the things we could do in here."

Jihoon took the flashlight from behind him (he knew it was there because he laid in the closet multiple times just to organize his thoughts) and turned it on, placing it next to him. "I wanna see you."

"Whatever you want, babe." Soonyoung took the bowls from Jihoon's lap. He took one cherry and dipped it in the whipped cream. "Say ah, Jihoonie, and remember, noises baby."

Jihoon blushed and nodded. "Whatever." When the pink haired boy opened his mouth, he released a soft, intimate "Ah".

Soonyoung smirked at how well his plan was going already, at the same time trying so hard not to take Jihoon right there. "You're doing so well," Soonyoung said in a faked loud moan, hoping their leader would hear.

Jihoon leaned towards the coated cherry and bit it off the stem. "Mmh, you're so good." He then took another cherry and dipped it for Soonyoung to eat. "Ah!"

Soonyoung already felt his hard on just from the catboy's noises. "Shit, Jihoon look at what you did."

Jihoon smirked and whispered, "You're the one who said we'll do that later. Now..." He trailed the cherry across Soonyoung's collarbone, eliciting a soft whine from the older. "Eat, Soonyoungie," he fake moaned aloud.

Soonyoung opened his mouth wide, licking around the cherry before biting it off the stem and into his mouth.

He placed the two bowls off his lap to the side and patted his lap, silently signaling the catboy to sit there. "Be good for your master, okay?" Soonyoung announced loudly, hopeful someone would hear.

Jihoon nodded slowly, leaning close to Soonyoung's ear and biting it. The blonde moaned out loud, tracing lines along the catboy's inner thigh with another bare cherry.

Soonyoung brought the piece of fruit up to Jihoon's lips and trailed it off the bottom lip. "Suck," he ordered.

Jihoon mewled in reply, gladly taking in the cherry and swirling his tongue around it. The loud noises he made were music to Soonyoung's ears. "Mmh, ah- so tasty, daddy ah!"

The door to their room burst open, the two of them laughing silently when Seungcheol saw nothing happening on the bed. "Where could they be..."

Jihoon bit the cherry off the stem and chewed and swallowed - he let some of his red colored drool roll down Soonyoung's shoulder as he made a loud moan. "Take me."

Soonyoung bit his lower lip and crashed his lips with the younger, fisting his hair as they made even louder noises.

"Mmfh-oh ah! My baby, I love you so much.. Ah~"

"I love you too, daddy aah-"

"What the fuck." Seungcheol opened the closet and was obviously grossed out by the sight in front of him.

Well, maybe a little relieved to know that his two dongsaengs were having a good time.

"Hi hyung," the couple smiled.

Seungcheol slowly closed the door. "Just don't make a mess on the clothes so you could do whatever the hell you want with each other. And clean up after yourselves unlike last time. I don't wanna have to clean up kitty cum ever again."

Once they heard their leader leave the bedroom towards the living room (probably to watch dramas with Jeonghan and Joshua who just arrived back), Soonyoung slipped his hand under Jihoon's shirt. He pinched his hard nobs, eliciting a real moan from the pink haired boy.

"Can we do it now? I'm already hard as fuck." Jihoon pouted his lips, licking Soonyoung's and bringing his cat ears down for emphasis.

"Fuck yea, babe."


	2. my other half [jihan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♢ of course I do. i... I love you too much." he cracked a small smile under all his cries. "i'll forgive you then." ♢
> 
> ≫ short drabbles of gay/x reader ships in 17 (crossposted in wattpad under "-kisseua") ≪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a drabble collection filled with member x member and member x reader ships! leave now if this isn't your forte! the stories here range from the more innocent topics to the most scandalous, so read any warnings or notes that may be written before the actual story! requests/suggestions are currently open so if you want to request a topic or ship, please private message me or comment on this chapter only. this collection has been alive for over three years now, and hopefully I can continue to provide you all with beautiful fantasies <3
> 
> I cannot believe this collection is still alive since I first published it in seventh or eighth grade. I am a junior in high school now and life has been taking me a breeze, so please bare with me as I slowly but surely deliver beautiful content for you all in the future in this book, especially now that i have decided to publish onto ao3 as well! Much love ♥️
> 
> ♡ -kisseua ♡  
> instagram: kimikosplay  
> twitter: kawaiileona  
> discord: kimiko#6426  
> steam: kimikouuu

words: 1,127  
warnings: sad, long distance  
notes: i wrote this because i got all sad that i won't get to see one of my favorite people as often as i used to...

♡

「When half of me is gone, how can I live as one?」

♡

Jisoo held the letter tightly, wiping the tears that had fallen from his eyes with his arm. A few months ago, he'd decided to move back to California to pursue music in a more diverse university. He was plenty aware of the consequences this decision came with. He'd have to give up his lifestyle in Seoul that he'd grown to cherish so much. He'd also have to leave so, so many friendships that he'd garnered his last few years there. Jisoo had one more day to say goodbye to everyone he wanted to, but there's just one more person he saved for last.

Saying goodbye to Jeonghan would be the worst farewell he'd have to go through.

"J-Jeonghan..." Jisoo knocked on the door, just barely murmuring the man's name. "I'm here."

Jeonghan had been laying on the door for what seemed like an hour now, seated on the cold floor and hanging his head low on his knees. He'd been crying almost the whole time － he knew he had to say his last greetings to the one he loved the most.

His tears bursted back again when he heard the sound of his lover's voice through the door. Although Jisoo had seen him cry many times since they met, he didn't want him to see him like this. Jeonghan didn't want to discourage Jisoo's leave because of his own tears and sadness. He was rooting for him and his career, and yet his feelings were selfish for Jisoo to stay.

Jisoo felt a pang of guilt in his heart and tears forming again in his eyes when he heard Jeonghan's subtle cries. "Jeonghan... Let me see you."

Jeonghan was too broken to conjure a response. He wiped his eyes with his now damp sweater sleeve and stood up. He slowly opened the door, avoiding eye contact with Jisoo. "Hey..."

Jisoo approached him and wrapped his arms around him. "Jeonghan..."

"I-I'm sorry..." Jeonghan let his head rest on Jisoo's shoulder. "Jisoo, I'm gonna miss you too much."

"I know... I will too," Jisoo sighed, keeping him close. They stood like this for a while － quiet, in each other's embrace. Their eyes were closed, flashes of memories of each other playing like a record.

They remembered the day they first met during their early years of middle school. The bubbly and popular Hong Jisoo introducing himself to the mysterious and distant Yoon Jeonghan. Jisoo was determined to have Jeonghan pop out of his little bubble, and Jeonghan spent the rest of their school years together as an annoying loudmouth that everyone loved to be around alongside Jisoo.

Jeonghan was the one who ended up asking Jisoo to be his lover. It happened when they were walking together alongside a river on a boardwalk. Dusk was approaching, and Jisoo had stopped them from walking to stare at the sunset. Without thinking, Jeonghan took his hand in his and asked the daring question. Jisoo sealed his answer with their first kiss, and they walked the rest of the way hand in hand. The whole scene is so vivid in their minds even years later.

"I tell you this everyday, but I love you so much." Jeonghan whispered into Jisoo's nape. "I can't bear to not be with you like this. Calling or texting you from abroad won't be the same as this."

"I love you too..." Jisoo leaned back, cupping Jeonghan's cheeks in his hands. "Promise me that we'll keep our relationship strong even though we can't be physically together."

"I promise. I don't want to lose you. Ever." Jeonghan laid his head down on Jisoo's chest, staining his shirt with fresh tears.

They spent their last few hours together, completely silent as they laid in each other's arms on the couch. Both of them felt as if all the tears they had were gone, and crying even more wasn't possible. Jisoo played with Jeonghan's hair, watching as the boy's conflicted expression was now calm in sleep.

"You're so beautiful... I'm worried that you might sweep even more people off their feet because of your looks while I'm gone." Jisoo's voice was down to hardly a whisper, not wanting to wake the older. He looked over at the clock on the wall, sighing. He'd have to leave or he'll miss the plane.

Jisoo slid his hand on top of Jeonghan's, which was holding his waist firmly. He gently moved the sleeping boy's hand off of him, holding it in his for the last time. He stood up and kept his hand on top of Jeonghan's.

"Yoon Jeonghan... Don't miss me too much, alright?" Jisoo smiled. "Be the bubbly angel you are even when I'm not around. I'll call and text you everyday, once I settle my phone plan over there just so I can hear your sweet voice everyday."

"I love you. I always will." Jisoo leaned his face towards Jeonghan's, leaving a kiss to his lips. He reluctantly stepped back and let go of Jeonghan's hand.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Jisoo took out the letter from his pocket, laying it under Jeonghan's hand and letting his hand linger on his again. "I hope you read it when you wake up."

Jisoo slowly walked away from Jeonghan's sleeping figure to the front door. When he turned the knob, he glanced back at him one final time before leaving.

It wasn't for another few minutes until Jeonghan awoke from his nap. The air felt cold without Jisoo embracing him.

He hadn't noticed the letter until he sat up and heard the crinkling sound of the paper. "Oh? Jisoo..." Jeonghan unfolded the pastel green stationery paper, reading what he wrote.

Yoon Jeonghan, my dear angel,  
Have you heard of the saying that goes, "Distance makes the heart grow fonder"? I truly hope this is the case for us. I want to yearn for your touch and your voice when I'm gone, so when we see each other our love will still be as strong as it is now, or even stronger. My only worry is that many will be captivated by your undeniable beauty. Don't flirt around, and if someone flirts on you tell them the truth! I have my connections, so I'll quickly find out and yell at you through the phone for it! Jeonghan, you're still going to be mine~ Don't you ever forget that! And don't spend the next day, week, month, or year, sulking about me being gone. Promise me that you'll be the same happy go lucky 1004 angel that our friends know you to be. I think I can be more comfortable if I know you're at least trying to stay happy. I love you so much~! ♥︎

Farewell for now,  
Hong Jisoo （╹◡╹）♡


End file.
